


Speak Your Mind

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [19]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Hamburg Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George meets Ringo for the first time and says a bit more than he means to.





	Speak Your Mind

George was standing with John, Paul, Pete, and Stuart in the club when John caught sight of someone. “Ay, drummer boy,” John said, waving him down. “You’re in Rory’s band, yeah? You’re not half bad.”

“You’re alright yourself,” he said, shaking John’s hand. “I’m Ringo Starr.”

_He’s the politest person here_, George thought as Ringo continued introducing himself. Finally, he reached George, who took his hand—

“Your eyes are beautiful,” George blurted.

The others snickered as George’s face heated up, but Ringo just smiled and winked. “Thanks, I grew them meself.”

George knew his blush wouldn’t be disappearing anytime soon.


End file.
